The More You're Around
by BatistaGirl1987
Summary: The Trials and tribulations between Taylor and a girl around the block.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor :(

Chapter 1

Alexandra laid on the bed hating herself, she made a strong vow never ever get involved with him or back invovled with him,but did she listen,NO.

He would call her to see if she needed any company and would have to biggest balls in the world telling him no, but he wouldnt listen to her, he would just come over and the moment they lock eyes the a lust spell would fall over her and the next thing she know she on her knees sucking his dick. And from there he would fuck her within a inch of her life.

The water in the shower shut off, she cursed herself again. Alexandra turned over to her side closing her eyes, hopefully he would think she was sleep and leave.

'_Bastard_!' she thought

The door to the adjoining bathroom releasing the steam from the hot shower.

Taylor stood there drying himself off looking at her. He told himself he would stop messing with her but he couldn't he was addicted to her what she offer. It was more than sex he could go bust his nut anywhere but with Alex she offer reassurance, when he couldn't go anywhere else and get patch he came to see her.

First it was out of desparation, he was hurting bad and need someone to help him and she took such good care of him he continued to come and see her time and time again. She never asked questions just patched him up.

Then one night he got a bad fight, wasnt so bad for him as it was for the other guy, but his hand hurt like a son of a bitch and it gave him a reason to go see her. One thing lead to another he had her in bed and ad the best sex he had in years!

She grew up around the neighborhood with him and guys, she lived with her grandmother, she never talked about her parents he just assumed they died or something.

She was different from everyone else, physically she wasnt the average italian walking around Brooklyn, just like him being half Jewish and all. She was obviously black but she was also something else, her hair and eyes gave that away. But the rest of her family were 100% African-American.

She had height on her,when she was little she was tall and skinny, by the time she a teenager she had filled out. One summer she went away to camp or something and came back with a woman's body.

He remember it like it was yesterday.

_Her grandmother told them that she would back 2 weeks before school start._

_And exactly two weeks before school back up she came out of her house looking totally different than when she left._

_"Hey guys." she said walking down the stairs of her brownstone_

_All of them stood staring at her like she grew a second head or something._

_"What the matter ya?" she asked them_

_She was wearing jeans that were so tight hugging her hips and ass just right the shirt she wore was modest not showing a lot but it didn't need to her breast are big enough to match her bottom showing a perfect silhouette of her figure._

_"Hello earth to dickheads? What's the matter with you guys?"_

_"What the hell happen to you?" Marbles asked_

_"What?"_

_"Don't what us. Where you get the playboy figure?" Scrapa asked coming around Taylor and wrapping his arm around her shoulders _

_"God don't start."_

_"Don't what? Either you became a woman over night or theres hundereds of boxes of empty kleenex in your room."_

_Alex put Scrapa in a head lock. "You tell me jerkoff are they different from your no tit girlfriend."_

_"GET HER OFF ME!" he scream but the guys laughed_

_Alex was a tomboy at heart which is why the guys let her hanging around them, she was into fighting and all the other things they we're into, not like the stuck up princess who screamed at the sight of worm. As a matter of fact Alex has chase several different neighborhood girl up and down the street with worms in hands._

_Of course that didnt sit well with her gram, she wanted her granddaughter to be a little lady._

_"Alright lets go to Nikko's." Matty said before Scrapa passed out_

_"I don't have any money." she said straighten her shirt_

_"I got you." Taylor said for the first time_

_Alex looked at him and smiled."Thanks Tay." she said, she thought he was looking at her funny. 'What the hell is wrong with him_

_"No problem." he said taking over Scrapa position and sling his bigger,toner arm over her shoulder following behind the others_

_Alex never been this close to Taylor unless their wrestling, it felt weird and natural at the same time._

_The gang walked into Nikko Gelato, which is where a lot of kids from school hung out at, and everyone stopped talking and looked at them well mainly Alex when they walked in._

_All the guys had lustful eyes and envy , while all the girls had looks of jealously and hatred._

_"Wow tough crowd." Marbles said_

_"Come on I'm having a chocolate attack." she said walking up to the counter_

_They all order and sat in booth to eat and catch up._

_"So what did you goofballs do I while I was gone."_

_"Same old same old." Scrapa said_

_"Come on, no crazy parties went down or steal some poor girls innocences."_

_"Yeah like there any innocences left in this neighborhood."_

_"Oh my god did you see her?" said a girl with a nasally voice in a booth behind them_

_"Yeah she look like one those girls you see in Puff Daddy music videos." said another with a causing the rest of the girls at the table to laugh._

_"And she's not fucking any them? Yeah right?" said a third_

_Alex grabbed hers and Marbles gelato's turned on her knees, giving Scrapa and Taylor a nice view of her newly shaped ass, and dumped it on top of the heads of two the girls. _

_"What are you doing?" one said in a screeching voice, known as Natalie, as the other sat there _

_"You gonna pay for this." said Jenna_

_The manager walked over told Jenna and Natalie that they had to course they protested saying Alex started it._

_"I dont care who started I want the two and friends out of store. And dont come back til you learn some manners." he told them_

_As they file out one by one Jenna looked back at Alex and said, "You gonna pay for this."_

_"Alexandra."_

_"Hi Mr.__De Luca." she said_

_"Dont put on the good girl act on me, if I go and called your grandmother what you did you'll be in big trouble, but since I heard what those hussy we're saying about you I'm going to let it slid this one time. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Alright I'll get you and Marbles another serving." He said and walked away_

_"I wasn't done." Marbles finally said with a shock expression_

_"Yeah but it was needed for something more important." she said patting his hand_

_"How do you it?" Matty asked_

_"What?"_

_"That innocence good girl routine?" Scrapa said_

_"You get away with it everytime." Matty finished_

_"Easy..I'm cute." said _

_"No your a fox." Scrapa said eyeing her up and down._

_"Gross." she replied_

_Alex was a few years younger than Matty and Taylor, they were out of school, who were a year old than Chirs, a senior, who was 2 years older than Marbles and herself,sophomores._

_"So what up for the rest of the week." Marbles said as they walked back to Matty place to watch a movie._

_"I was going to try out for the swim and dive team but I don't think thats going to be a good idea."_

_"Why not?" Matty asked_

_"Yeah you're good."_

_"I was good. Now I have these permanent flotation device on my body called tits and their going to get in my way."_

_Taylor laughed as the others choke on the water they we're drinking._

_"It's so wierd hearing you say that." Marbles said pnce he caught his breathe_

_"What tits?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay why?" _

_"Because..."_

_"Because what jackass."_

_"Because we never imagne you with..those...and that." he said pointing_

_"Well I am a girl."_

_"Yeah a girl who left her over the summer with nothing but came back with a whole lot."_

_"Look we've already been through this early can we go and watcha movie now." she said walking ahead of the them._

Yeah after that day Taylor had a hard time thinking of her as the little shrimp that ran along with them and not the beautiful woman she was becoming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alex?" he said to see if she was awake,no answer.

Alex laid there pleading in her mind. _'Please go. So I can cry.'_

Taylor walked over to the bed, he should just get his shit and leave but after watching her. Her black hair spralwed againt the white pillow, the white sheet outling her body.

_'I have to have her again.'_, he thought as he slipped his body under the cover.

_'Shit.'_ Alex mind screamed.

Taylor pushed his body against hers. "Alex."

She did a fake moan like she was in a deep sleep and shouldn't be bother.

Taylor nibbled on her neck sliding his hand over her breast squeezing twinking her nipples.

"Come on baby."

"No." she moaned

"I need you again baby."

"I'm tired." she told him but he just continued to kissed her neck. He finally got her to turn onto her back and laid himself between her legs.

"You're so beautiful." he said in her ear kissing his way to her lips

"I have to go to work in the morning." she told him

"You can be a little late." he said kissing her lips

"No." she said trying to push hm off her

"You can call off then." he said

"No Taylor stop." pushing on his shoulders

Taylor grabbed her wirst and pinned them down and continuing his assualt on her neck. "I need you baby." he said

Alex could feel him against her,the hard ridge of his penis was nestled against soft folds of her pussy open just a little cradling the head of his cock.

Taylor grinding his against her causing her to moan and her legs to open more.

"You want more baby."

_'NO!'_ "Yeah." she said in a small breathless voice

Taylor aim his dick at her opening and slid home inside.

_'God shes so tight.'_ He remember the night he took her virginity.

_Fall 1997_

_Alex and Marbles was in their senior year of high school and ready for this last to be up._

_Already being accepted in 3 of the 5 schools of her choice Alex was still undecided on where she wanted to go._

_One of grams sisters was sick and in the hospital in Jacksonville, FL she wanted to take Alex with her for a few days but the school was being diffcult._

_But thanks to Lorraine Reese,Taylor mother, was going to let Alex stay with her and her husband while her grams was out of town._

_"Thanks you so much for letting my baby stay with you."_

_"No problem Carol, I just can't believe those people they act like you're taking on vacation."_

_"I know if it wasn't for the fact this Alex last year and she's graduating I'll have her transfer."_

_"I understand Taylor told me about the hell they've been putting her through."_

_"If it was for the fact that I'm Godly woman I'll go up there and give them a piece of my mind. And between you and me I think it's a lot of the parents who are on the board and what not, they realizing their kids are some straight dummies and Alex is proving it with her ACTS and SATS scores and outstanding GPA."_

_"I know I'm so proud of her myself. To have the highest scores in the state is a big accomplishment."_

_"Yeah okay I have to go catch my flight I'll call when I arrive." Carol said and headed out the door_

_"Okay be safe and I hope your sister get well." Lorraine said closing the door after her._

_Lorraine walked into the kitchen to get started on dinner and called Taylor._

_"Hello."_

_"Taylor it's your mom."_

_"I know its you what's up."_

_"I need you to go pick Alex up from school when she gets out."_

_"Okay."_

_"And take her to her house to pack a few things for a few days."_

_"Mom what's going on."_

_"Carol sister who lives in Florida is sick and she went to go see her, she would have taken Alex with but that school is giving her a hard time."_

_"Okay, you would think under the circumstance they would more understanding."_

_"Thank God this is her last year, that girl is going places."_

_"Yeah okay mom I'll pick her up and drop her off later."_

_"Alright son I love you."_

_"Love ya to mom." he said hung up._

_Lorraine smiled, her Taylor had become somwhat protective of Alex the last few years. As he should she was blossoming into a beautiful young woman._

_At 3:30 Taylor was sitting outside the school in his Black Ford Mustang waiting for Alex,his van at the moment was indisposed._

_He watch as the so called 'tough guys' of prep school eyeball his ride while the fast girls giving the eye for open invitation._

_Alex came walking out at 3:45 in her uniform, her long legs didn't help either. He got and walked around to meet her._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm your chauffeur for the next few days." he said opening the door for her_

_"Okay I'm lost." she said getting in_

_"Your Grams went on ahead to Florida and you'll be staying at my parents til she gets back."_

_"Oh." she said looking out the window at the loser who were gauking at her sitting the car with Taylor._

_"See nothing change."_

_"Please this right here is going to have me 'popular' for the rest of year."_

_"Your welcome."_

_"No thanks the last thing I want or need is their approval."_

_"I know."_

_"Where are we going? I thought I was going to your folks."_

_"You are but we have to stop and get you some clothes. Unless you want to wear the same thing over and over for the next few days."_

_"God I can't wait to burn this shit."_

_"Save, some old perevert professor would love to see you in it."_

_"Eww gross, hairy sagging balls no thanks." she said laughing_

_"You don't look that bad."_

_Alex looked at him and smiled. "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me...You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... You want to... " she started singing_

_"Cut it out." he said causign her to laugh_

_"Whatever."_

_Taylor pulled up in front of her house and started to get out._

_"You don't have to come in I'll be real quick."_

_"Yeah right."_

_Alex unlock the door and ran upstairs to her room, while Taylor closed and locked the door. Her neighbor we're nosy as hell was one of the reason he was coming inside._

_Secondly Carol other kids and grandkids had keys to the house, and their not the nice bunch, especailly to Alex._

_The cousin who weren't much older than she was felt Carol spoiled and went to the extremes for her. They made her feel like she didn't belong. What they didn't understand beyond their narrowminded world is that Carol was making up for the 2 parents she didn't have in her life. The son who chose drugs over his child and her mother who family decided that a half-breed baby would cramp their perfect upper eastside style._

_"Alex hurry up." he yelled up to her._

_"Quick your belly aching." she yelled back at him_

_A few minutes later she came back down changed out of her uniform and her suitcase._

_"Ready." she said_

_"Have you heard from any of the school you applied to." He asked as they to his parents_

_"Yeah, Harvard, Yale, and Duke all accpeted me but I don't think I'm going accpet their offers."_

_"Why those are good schools."_

_"Yeah they are but I took a campus at all of them and it's to...bougie for me."_

_"Bougie?"_

_"Yeah they all act upity like their shit don't stink. I don't want to end up like that."_

_"So where do you want to go."_

_"Some where theres no snow."_

_"California?"_

_"Maybe or Florida, Texas."_

_"Texas? I can't see you down in Texas with the big hair and cowboys running around."_

_"Why I'll fit right in." she said tryign to do a southern accent but her New York accent was to think it sound Jamican._

_Once Alex was all settle in and she talked her grams once at least once a sister was getting a little better but it will be touch and go for a while so she'll be staying with Lorraine and Greg for a little while longer._

_One night Taylor was staying over with Alex while they went to dinner and movie._

_"Okay well be back about 1 so you don't have to wait up for us." Greg said_

_"Okay." Alex said_

_"No funny business Taylor don't have any of you're little girlfriend here." Lorraine said_

_"I won't me and Alex are having a movie night."_

_"Alright goodnight you two." she said walking out with her husband_

_"What do you want to watch?" she asked as she went through the mvies he had brought over._

_"What ever you put in." He called from the kitchen making popcorn._

_Alex found one movie but the wrong movie was in the case, she smiled and put the DVD in and started the movie._

_Taylor was putting butter over the popcorn when heard loud moaning. He walked out the kitchen and found Alex sitting cross-legged on the couch watch a porn. Partically one from_  
_his collection called 'Round and Brown'._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Well I wanted to watch Halloween H20 but this was in the DVD case insteaad."_

_"Turn it off and put something else on."_

_"No I want to watch." she said watching as the girls in the movie lined up to give the guys in the movie mass blowjobs_

_"Alex!"_

_"What? It's not like we never watch before."_

_"That's different before."_

_"It's not that different besides I can learn from this."_

_"Learn what?"_

_"That." she said pointing to the T.V._

_"And who the fuck you think you going to do that on."_

_"None of your buiness."_

_"Don't play around Alex, what you have is percious. You don't want to give it around to any swinging dick that comes your way."_

_"What if the swinging dick is you?" she asked softly_

_Taylor got right in her face and said, "You wouldn't be able to handle me." he said in a low and dangerous voice._

_"How can be so sure."_

_"You don't want what I have."_

_"You don't know what I want." she said looking down willing herself not to cry._

_But Taylor saw the tears. "Your too young."_

_"I'm almost 18."_

_"Almost doesn't count."_

_"I'll put another movie in." she said getting up_

_She walked over to the T.V. and pop out the porno and put in new movie._

_They sat in silence watching the movie. Taylor looked over at Alex and saw she was asleep._

_"Alex...Alex you need to go upstairs." he said shaking her_

_"What?" she said waking up_

_"You need to go upstairs its too draftly to sleep down here."_

_"I'm awake." she said opening her eyes and sitting back up._

_"Your dead on your feet."_

_"Taylor I'm fine."_

_"Stop being so stubborn."_

_"I'm not stubborn...I'm horny." she said as he was taking a drink causing him to choke_

_"You don't know what horny is." he said regainig his composer_

_"I don't? I've being masterbating manually for the 2 years."_

_"Oh God I don't want to hear this."_

_"What's the matter? You don't think girls don't jerk off?"_

_"Stop!"_

_"Make me." she said challenging him_

_And then Taylor kissed her. At first Alex was scared not sure what to do, but a moment later she melted against him. Taylor dragged her to his lap._

_Alex moaned she could feel his erection growing against him._

_"Is this what you want?" he said against her lip_

_"Yes." she said pressing her forehead against his_

_Taylor grab the remote and turn off the T.V., he then grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs._

_He took her to his old bedroom and closed the door. There was very little light on all she could wa the outline of Taylor body as he took his clothes off_

_Alex stood there in awe. He was absolutely gorgeous, the body of a God. Beautiful bronze skin covering perfectly sculpted muscles. She wanted to lick the tattoo of The Star of David on his right arm._

_"Take your clothes off." he said startling her._

_Slowly with shaky hands Alex unbutton her pants and sliding them down her legs._

_Taylor watched her, she had on white bikini style pantiesand_  
_when she took her shirt off she a had matching bra._

_Taylor took in what he saw, her body was all natural. All the girls he been with were injected with this and pumped with that._

_He could he she was getting nervous. "We don't have to do this if you dont want to." he told her_

_"I want to. It's not everyday a girl like me can get a guy like you."_

_"What do you mean."_

_"Look at me I'm exactly girl next door."_

_"There no such thing as the girl next door. You're beautiful." he said walking ot her._

_"I'm not on birth control."_

_"Which is why I always have a condom with me. Never know whos trying to trap you."_

_"I wouldn't do that to you." she said reaching behind her back to undo her bra._

_Slowly Alex pulled each strap on her arms reaveal her breast to him._

_"Good God." he whisper_

_Taylor then reached for the waist band of his boxer shoving them down revealing his erection._

_"Oh my God." she said looking away._

_"Don't get all shy on me now."_

_"I..how...that is not going to fit!."_

_"Do you trust me."_

_"Yeah." she said trying to distract her herself_

_Taylor laughed at her and he couldn't help himself._

_"Stop grabbing it!"_

_"What? What am I suppose to do?"_

_"I don't know but stop stroking yourself."_

_"Well unless we're going to do what we came up here to do, I can help but jerk it."_

_"Oh God." she said "Okay...okay" she said and reach for the waist of her panties and sliding them down her legs._

_"When you're ready get on the bed." he said_

_She stood for a minute doing some deep breathing. 'Okay it's now or never.' she told herself and got onto the bed,laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling trying not to have a panic attack._

_Taylor stood at the foot of the bed before getting on his knee and and crawling up to her. He touched her legs and gently spread them apart expose her in ways she never been expos before._

_All Alex could do was lay there letting him explore her body. She close her eyes and sucked in a deep breathe as she felt his big thick finger rub her._

_"You're so wet." he said with a husky voice "I have to taste you."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to taste." He told her. "You don't want me too."_

_"No..I mean yeah..I just thought..."_

_"You just thought I would just stick my dick in you? No baby, your getting the whole_

_**Taylor Experience**." He said sliding his body along the bed buring his head between ther legs._

_'He just had to be cocky about this.' she thought_

_He inhaled her scent, it was pure haven't been tainted...yet_

_Alex nearly jumped off the bed when she felt his tongue._

_"Ahhhhh." she screamed in pleasure._

_"Mmmmmmm." he said licking along her slit._

_"Oh my god." she panted_

_Taylor smiled at little as he continued to feast on her. He had, she was thrusting her hips up to his face her legs were opening wider and wider._

_"Taylor...please...oh mmmmmm...ahhhhh."_

_But he wasn't done. he use his finger to own her labia bring her little pink numb to life. He flick it a few times with his tongue causing her to really jump up._

_He then close her mouth around it and with only his mouth and tongue he took her to the brink of insanity and back_

_.By the time Alex had come back down off her exhilarating high, Taylor was already up with his lower body meeting her lower body._

_"You ready?" he asked_

_She looked at him and nodded._

_He slid the head of it up and down her wet slit socking up her juices for lubricant._

_'Fuck!' he thought as he slid the head of his cock into her._

_Alex eyes widen and well in tears from the pain. "Owww."she cried_

_"No...no don't...don't tighten up on me."_

_"It hurts."_

_"I know baby, but you have to relax."_

_Okay..." she cried some more and willed her body to relax._

_Taylor finally felt her give some. "That's it baby,you're doing great."_

_'She feels so fucking good.' he thought_

_"Taylor wait it hurts too much." she whined_

_"Im not even all the in." he told her_

_"What?" she said reaching down. "I knew it wasn't going to fit."_

_Taylor chuckled and said."It's going to fit...trust me every inch and every cenitmeter. "_

_"Oh God this..."_

_After a while Taylor was finally lodge deep in her, he laid on top of her whispering in her ear. She was incredibly wet and tight. It took everything in him not to start slamming her._  
_She wasn't some slut he picked up in a bad who thought she could handle him. She was more and deserve more._

_Alex was overwhelmed by what she feeling. She has imagine what sex would feel like, especially sex with Taylor, but never did she expect to feel so...full. Like he filling a void in her life that she was missing for so long. Her hips felt like they had a mind of their own, lifting up to take him in deeper._

_Taylor could tell she was ready for more so he slowly slid him out til there just the tip of him in and slowly thrust back in over and over he continued his slow pace._

_"Oh my God." she hissed in pleasure_

_"I don't know how much longer I can hold out."_

_"I don't want you to."_

_"I can't do that. not this time, it'll hurt you too much."_

_"I want_

_**The Taylor Experience**." she told him grabbing his ass and grinding herself against him._

_He nodded and lifted himself onto his knees. He grabbed her long legs and placed her knees on his shoulders and took her with powerful thrusts that made her body shuddr under impact._

_With each inward thrust the heat and tension inside her increased,her loins throbbing, her hips rocking back and forth taking everything he was giving climaxed was approaching hard and fast making her sob and cry out._

_And with out mercy he rode her through it, and as soon as the tensionn was rebuilding as he continued to thrust trying to reach his own climax. His big body stiffened and he shuddered and bucked from the force his own orgasm._

_Afterward they laid in silence, their breathing back to normal,their heart beating at a regular pace, sweat drying._

_She was starting to fall asleep when, "Are you okay?" he asked running his hand up and down her back._

_" Good."_

_"Good?"_

_"Okay I feel great._

_**The Taylor Experince **was...it was amazing."_

_They laid there in silence once again letting their thought stir._

_"Taylor?"_

_"Yeah babe."_

_"What does this mean?"_

_"What?Us?"_

_"Yeah,where do we go from here?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want you."_

_"Then you have me." he told her kissing_

_She finally feel asleep and he dress her and tool her back to the room she was staying in. He may have been his girl now but she was still underage and still a guest in his parents house._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex woke the next and he was gone and of course he left a rose.

Once upon a time she love that he did small things like this, but she knew better.

She got up and took a long hot shower, she need to get the smell of him off of her.

_Continuation_

_The next day Alex woke up to the smell of bacon, she realize she was back in the room she was staying in at Taylor parents house._

_'Taylor.' she thought and blushed_

_Last night was amazing, it was just as she imagine it would be with him. She got up and grabbed her robe and got her clothes out for the day._

_'Knock, Knock' at the bedroom door._

_"Come in." Alex answer_

_"Good morning honey." Lorraine said as she came in "How are you feeling? Taylor told us what happen."_

_"What?" she said with a panicky voice_

_"Yeah, he said you hurt yourself little during swim practice and was feeling a little stiff."_

_'Thank God!' "Yeah I pulled a muscle its nothing just a hot bath and some IcyHot and i'll be good to go."_

_"Okay I'll run you a bath and when your done breakfast will be ready."_

_"Thank you Mrs. Reese."_

_"No problem sweetie."_

_"Has my Grams called."_

_"No not yet their 2 hr behind us I think so she should be calling soon." she told her_

_There was another knock on the door "Alex?"_

_"Yeah Taylor I'm up." she answered_

_He open the door and smiled. "Hey me and they guys was going out to crusie around and all that did you want to __**cum**__?" he asked_

_Yeah I'll __**cum**__ with as long as you feed me."_

_"Okay Alex I'm going to run your bath so Taylor come with me you can run a few errands while you wait for her to get ready."_

_"I'll be right there ma." he told as she was walking out the room_

_They continued to make small talk until she went down the stairs and he closed the door._

_"Come here." he said grabbing her by the waisting and taking her lips_

_"Mmmmmm." she moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No stop your parents are down stairs." she said as he started to undo her robe._

_"I wish they would have spent the night in the city." he said pressing his forehead agaisnt hers._

_"Are we really hanging out with Matty and the guys."_

_"No, I we're going somewhere else for the day." he said squeezing one of her tits, nipping her neck_

_"I can't I really need to take a bath I'm so sore." she said getting weak in the knees_

_"Sorry about last night, I promise it'll be better next time."_

_"I love last night it was perfect."_

_"It'll be better."_

_"Taylor!"_

_"I'm coming ma." he yelled back_

_"Not yet." she whispered grabbing his growing erection_

_"You're playing with fire little girl."_

_"I'm not a little girl anymore...you made sure of that." she replied laughing_

_"I gotta go." he chuckled_

_"I'll be ready in about an 1hr, 1hr and ahalf tops." she said following him out the room_

_"I'm not going to hold my breathe on that one." he said walking down the stairs_

_"What took you so long?"_

_"We were talking she need my advice on something." he lied smoothly_

_" I need to run to the market and the dry cleaners." she told him giving him a list_

_"I'll be back."_

_"Okay son..oh and one more thing."_

_"Yeah ma."_

_"Watch yourself...she's only 17."_

_"Mom..."_

_"Don't mom me, I see the way you two look at each other. And you have a little reputation with the ladies."_

_"Mom it's not like that."_

_"Taylor her grandmother told me her pracice schedule before she left and she didn't have practice yesterday so this was no way of her 'pulling a muscle' as you claim she did. I was her age one too you know. You're 21 she 17 remember that.'_

_He nodded and went on about his way and she continued to cooking breakfast._

_By the time Taylor arrive back with his mom grocrecies and dry cleaning ALex was already downstairs eating breakfast his mom is prepared for her._

_"I'm back." he said_

_"Good, sit and eat." his mother said taking the bag of food. _

_"I'm not hungry." he replied_

_"Sit and eat." she said taking hm by the arm and sitting him down._

_Alex laughed at him. "What's so funny."_

_"You. You put on this big tough guy act and your mom woman handles you into eating breakfast."_

_"It's a good thing he listen to his mother. A boy who respects and loves his mother will respect and love his wife." She said placing a plate in front of him. "Noe what are you two up to today again?"_

_"Let's go to the movies." Alex suggested_

_"What's out."_

_"I Know What You Last Summer is out lets go see that."_

_"That rip off of Scream? No way."_

_"What else are we go see My Best Friend's Wedding?"_

_"The Fifth Element?"_

_"Who's in that."_

_"Bruce Willis."_

_"Can't go wrong with Bruce."_

_"Fifth Element?" he asked_

_"Fifth Element." she confirmed_

_"Alright lets go." he said standing up from the table Alex folowing him to the front door to get her coat._

_"Okay you two have fun and remember what I said Taylor."_

_"I will mom." he said closing the door behind him_

_"What's your mom talking about?" Alex asked as she buckle her seat belt._

_He thought for a minute before telling her. "I think she's knows." he told her_

_"Know what? US? HOW!"_

_"How does your Grams know when you done something wrong?"_

_"ESP."_

_"Exactly." he said pulling off,"What time the movie start?"_

_"1:00." she said and look at the clock on the dashboard at was only 11:30 a.m._

_"We got some time. What are we going to do?"_

_Taylor looked at her and smirked "We have to make a stop at the pharmacy."_

_Alex tried to surpres her laugh but she couldn't. "Wow."_

_"What?"_

_"Last night I was a virgin and today I havea boyfriend and we're going to get some condoms."_

_"Yeah ain't it grnad."_

_"I can't think of better way of to spend a saturday." she said_

_"Did you still want to go see the movie?" parking in front of the local pharmacy_

_"I kinda do."_

_"Well go at a later time then. You coming in?" he asked getting out_

_"Yep I want some candy."_

_"You'll get some real candy once we get back to my place." he said in her ear as the walked_

_"Taylor, Alexandra." the pharmacy owner said upon their arrival_

_"Hi, ." Alex replied waving_

_" ." Taylor said breaking away from Alex walking straight to the aisle where the comdoms and other over the counter contraceptive._

_Taylor was going through his when someone from his past walked up behind him._

_"Hey Taylor." the voice said_

_Taylor inwardly groan. "Stacy." he said and went back to what he was doing_

_"Thought you said you were going to call me." she said walking closer_

_"I've been busy." he said trying to keep a safe distance between them_

_"Can't be too busy if you stocking up on condoms." she said walking even closer rubbing her body against him_

_"Stop." he said_

_"Why? I thought we had fun that. I know I did." said said running her hands over his crotch_

_"Yeah well..."_

_"What got some new piece of ass your breaking in."_

_"That's none of your business."_

_Alex found the goodies she had been craving for the past few days and went to find Taylor. He was standing in aisle in front of the condoms with some blonde rubbing her hands over his crotch. He looked annoyed with the blonde twit._

_"Taylor." Alex said walking up behind them_

_The blonde, known as Stacey, looked Alex up and down with disgust._

_"So your into little girls now." she said "I have school girl uniform at home. You can be the teacher and I can be the naughty student who'll do anything for an A."_

_"No thanks." he said he said walking past her grabbing Alex hand to go pay for their things._

_ gave them a questionable look when he say the condoms, but kept his comments to himself and also made a mental note to have a talk with Carol the next time he say her._

_Taylor took the bag and put his hand on the small of Alex back leading her out the door to his van._

_"You know you still want me Taylor." Stacey yelled walking out behind them._

_"Leave it alone." he said walking around to the driver side of his van._

_"You come crawling back to me." she carried on. "You loved the way I sucked your dick. What the fuck are you looking at?" she yelled at the people who were standing around looking at her._

_Taylor pulled off, hes not easily embarrassed but he sure as hell didn't want Alex to know about his past encounters._

_"Sorry you had to hear that."_

_"It's fine I know you have past one stands and all that, I just hope you don't go crawling back to her."_

_Taylor laughed. "She's not good at blowjob anyway, I just said that so she stop talking and I could bust a nut."_

_Alex snickered. "I figured."_

_Taylor pulled into the back of his apartment building._

_"I kinda of don't want to go to the movies now." she said getting out of his van_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah I still feel a little exhausted from last night."_

_"You think us sitting up in my place is going to make any less exhausted."_

_"Doubtful, but like I said early I cant think of a better way of spending my saturday." she said giving him a little smile_

_That smile sent a shiver up his spine,he only seen her use it when she was playing someone._

_"Well go rent some movies laters." he said as the elevator came ot his floor_

_Once in his apartment he immediately took her in his arms._

_"Taylor." she said coming up for air from the knee buckling kiss he planted on her. "Let me take my jacket off baby." she said struggling out of his grasps_

_Taylor help out of her jacket as well as the rest of her clothes as his own and had her on his couch with her legs on his shoulders._

_"Ahhh yes." she moaned._

_"Mmmmm." he moan around her senseative clit_

_"Taylor stop...I don't want to cum like this." she said breatheless_

_He got up and grabbed the bag that held his condoms. he was about to penetrate her when their was a bang on the door._

_"TAYLOR OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" they heard Matty yelled_

_"Fuck." he said. getting up and putting his clothes on "Go put your clothes on in my room."_

_"But..."_

_"Go." he said handing her the clothes and pushing her towards his room_

_"We know your in there open up." Scrapa then yelled_

_"HOLD ON!" he said finally opening the door and the scattering in. "What the fuck?"_

_"Where is she?" Matty said looking around_

_"Who?"_

_"You know the fuck who? Where's Alex."_

_"She in the room. What's wrong?"_

_"Dude every fucking body is talking about you two." Marbles said_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah man I over hard my pops and Teddy talking about you being in Williams Pharmacy with Alex buying condoms."_

_"Fuck." he said_

_"What the fuck man are you fucking her?"_

_"No." he said without hestisation "No I'm not fucking her...we're dating."_

_Alex stood behind the door listening trying not to squeal like a little girl._

_"She's 17." Scrapa said_

_"And she'll be 18." Taylor counter_

_"So what are you going to wait until she 18 and start having sex with her?"_

_"That's none of your fucking business." he said starting to get pissed off_

_"It is our business, she our friend just as much as she was your." Marbles said getting upset_

_"I knew this was going to happen." Matty said shaking his head_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Every since that summer she came home with that crazy body you've been eyeing her. I give you credit for waiting this long before jumpin her, but I honesty thought you were going to leave it alone but now here we are. It's not like it's between us the whole neighborhood is talking Taylor, your 21 shes's17 she still underage." Matty said getting in his face_

_"Okay answers this how does everyone know I bought the condoms for us? We're always hanging around even when I did have other girls."_

_"SHE'S NOT OTHER GIRLS!" Marbles yelled and Scrapa but himself between Taylor and his younger cousin_

_"You better watch yourself. Besides that crazy bitch Stacey was there"_

_"Hey guys." Alex said coming out the room_

_They just look at her._

_"Come here baby." Taylor said reaching out for her. Alex walked over to him taking his hand hugging her body to his._

_"You don't have to look so disgusted." Alex said feeling self conscious_

_Matty looked at them,they looked perfect. "As long as your happy that's all that matters." he told her_

_Scrapa nodded in agreement but Marble hesitate, he seen what Taylor done to other girls he 'dated' not that they matter but Alex did he want Taylor to hurt her._

_"Marbles are you good.?" asked Matty_

_"Yeah I'm good."_

_They did decide to go to the movies after._

_"Oh my God that movie was hilarious." Alex said as they walked out the theatre.__**"Leeloo Dallas mul-ti-pass." **__she said imitating Milla Jovovich character_

_"Chris Tucker is hilarious." Marbles said_

_"He's funnier in Friday."_

_"Its looking really bad out ehre guys lets get going." Taylor said noticing how dark and windy it was it to only be 3:30 in the afternoon_

_Taylor and Alex got into his van while Marbles and Scrapa got into Matty's Cadillac and as they were driving it started to rain, making it close to impossible to see so Taylor lead them back to his place._

_"Christ the weather changed so quickly." Alex said as he parked_

_"Yeah we're going have to wait it out here then I'll take you back to my folks house."_

_"We should call them when we inside so they'll know."_

_"We will." he said before they mad a run for it getting completely soaked._

_Damn this shit is crazy." Scrapa said as he wiped the water from his face_

_"I know I watched the news this morning it was suppose to be slightly cloudy not a monsoon." Marbles said_

_"Come on we need to dry off." taylor said taking Alex hand_

_They stood in the elevator quiet all you can here is the water dripping off their bodies and then the ding of the arrivial on Taylor's floor._

_Once inside Taylor turned the heat up and got some towels._

_"Oh my God..I'mmm...soooo...cooolddddd." Alex said shivering_

_"I turned the heat up baby." he said handng her and the other towels_

_The guy were okay but Alex was still shivering._

_"Shit Taylor looked at her." Matty said standing with the Scrapa and Marbles looking at her._

_"I know I know, Alex come on." he said picking her up_

_"Tay...lllloorr...I'm..sssooo...ccccoold."_

_"I know baby. I'm going to get you warm." he said walking with her into the bathroom turning onto the shower on and making it as hot as she could stand it._

_"Get your clothes off I'll put them in the dryer."_

_Alex stood and with with shaky hands she took her clothes off and Taylor helped her in the shower. The hot water felt so good it hurted._

_"Stay here as long as you need to I'll be right back." he said and walked out the bathroom_

_"Is she going to be okay?" Scrapa asked_

_"I think so." he said walking to the laundry room_

_"I know she sometimes get cold but that was weird." Marbles said_

_"I've never seen anything like that in my life." Matty said "What are you doing man."_

_"I'm washing her clothes, and going to put some towels and my robe in the dryer to warm them up." he told them._

_"You have a robe?" Scrapa asked_

_"Yeah why wouldn't I?"_

_"You don't seem like a robe person." Marbles explained_

_"I'm not..mom gave it to me." he said_

_He set the timer for 15 minutes on the dryerr and called his mom._

_"Hello mom...yeah it't me...I was calling to let you know I'll drop Alex off when the storm passes...what...no...no ...mom...mom...NO mom...shes in the shower...yeah...okay...okay..okay..bye."_

_"Well that was an earful." Matty said_

_"Yeah. Word got back to her about what happen at Williams."_

_"Damn." Matty said_

_"Yeah, the thing is she already know, she pratical gave me a lecture about our age diffence this morning."_

_"Mother's intuition, can't get anything pass it." Matty said_

_"Tell me about." Taylor said and the dryer alarm went off "Let me go give this to her."_

_Alex had just turn the water off and was about to call for Taylor when she open the shower curtain and found his standing there with a towel waiting._

_"I was just about to call you." she said stepping_

_"Yeah I figure you were almost ready. I put it in the dryer to warm it up." he told her_

_"Thanks I feel better and this feels good."_

_"Good, here's a robe I put that in the dryer too."_

_"You have a robe?"_

_"Why is it so hard to believe I have a robe?" he asked_

_"Because you just seem like the type that walks around naked not caring." she said drying off._

_"I do but jeez I can be normal too." he said causing her to laugh_

_"Do you have a towel for my hair?" she asked and he handed her and another deliiouscly warm towel to wrap her hair up with. "Man this feel great." she said as she put the robe on._

_"Come you need to call my mom."_

_"I'm surprise the power is still on."_

_"Me too just hurry up before the power __**does**__ go out." he said walking into the living room_

_"Hey guys." she said when she saw that Matty Scrapa were still there._

_"You okay?" Matty asked gettig up to hug her_

_"Yeah." she said_

_"Are you sure? I've seen you have your bouts with cold before, but that was scary."_

_"I know I..it's never been that bad."_

_Taylor handed her his cordless phone. "Here,hurry." he said_

_Alex took the phone and dial Taylor parents his mother picked and they chatted for a minute before it went dark and the line went dead._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex arrived at her office 10 minutes after 9, she tried to sneak pass her bosses office but she saw her.

"Williams...you're late." he said not looking up from the portfolio.

"Sorry . Was a little sorry this morning." she said from the doorway

"That's the 3 time in 2 months." he said lookin up at her

"I know I'm sorry." she said stepping into the office

"You one of my best. I would really hate to let you go because of something so small like tardiness."

"Sorry ." she repeated again mentally cursing Taylor and his midnight rendezvous.

"Don't let it happen again." he said

"It won't I promise." she said heading out the door.

The day drag on and even though Alex hated the tatse of cooffee she gave in and had cup of the disgusting caffine.

Some of the other women in the office asked Alex if she wanted to come out to lunch with them but she graciously decline, she was way behind on two of her accounts and needed to desperately catch up.

She was in the copying room copyingsome files she needed for when she was at home when someone crept up behind covering her eyes.

She let out a little scream and hit her assailant in the stomach with an elbow and turned around to find Taylor.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to checked up on."

"How nice, you can leave now." she said walking away from him

"You I've been meaning to ask you about that attitude of yours." he said following behind her

"I surprise you notice." she said walking to her cubicle

"Come on what's up with you?"

"Nothing I just need to be left alone right now so I can get this done." she said over her files

Taylor stood there and watched her work.

"Do you really have to do that?" she asked feeling uncomfortable under his gazed

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing getting caught up on work."she said and continued working

She looked up to see him looking down at her. ''What?"

"I want to see you again tonight."

"No I need to get this work done."

"Come on babe its Friday." He said taking her hand. "Let me take you out tonight."

"No not tonight." she said taking her hand out of his "I have to get this done." she insisted

"How about tomorrow night then?"

"Alex?" said a voice

They both turn and found her co-workers Dawn, Jenna and Tiffany back from lunch.

"Dawn..."

"Well well now I see why you didn't want to go to lunch. Lunch came to you." Dawn said looking Taylor up and down.

"Taylor these are my co-workers Dawn Michaels, Jenna Thomas and Tiffany Brown. Ladies this is Taylor Reese...

"Hi I'm Taylor Reese Alex boyfriend." he said shaking hands with each of them.

"Wow thats a nice firm handshake." Jenna said

"That it is." Tiffany agreed

"Yes, well ladies I'm going to walk Taylor out." she said grabbing Taylor by the arm

"Nice meeting you ladies." He called behind him

"You too." all three called after him

"Who would have thought little old Alex had such a catch." Dawn said

"Really, that is one fine piece of man." Tiffany said

"Yeah, I didnt think she had it in her." Jenna said causing them to laugh

Alex pratically threw Taylor into the elevator.

"I have to say Alex this new found warrior princess thing have going on is pretty hot." he said

Alex stood behind the door of the elevator. "Don't come back up here again."

"Scared your girlfriends will direct my attention?"

"One, their not my friends. Two. one can only hope you actaully get a life." she said stepping from between the door letting it close in his dumbstuck face.

_Continuation_

_"Hello..hello ? I'ts dead."_

_"At least she knows your okay." he said looking for a flashlight_

_He found one and looked around for some candles to light so he could save the batteries in the flashlight. He found 5 of them and lit them all in the living room._

_"Okay, I am official bored." Alex said after 5 minutes of sitting around_

_"Me too." Marbles said_

_"There's not much we can do without electricty." Taylor said_

_"Good thing we ate already." Marbles said_

_"We could tell ghost stories." Alex suggested and they groaned at her idea. "Well I dont see any of you coming up with."_

_"Don't you think that a little childish." Scrapa said_

_"This coming from the guy who still gets a kick out of ding dong ditch." Alex retorted_

_"That old man deserve it." Scrapa retorted back_

_"He 83 years old and you almost ran over his dog." Alex retorted back at him_

_"The old bastard smash my tail light." Scrapa retorted back at her_

_"Cause you almost ran his dog over."_

_"Can you two drop it please." Taylor finally said_

_Alex made a face and they count to sit in the dark._

_Eventually the guys fell asleep leaving only Alex and Taylor up to watch the storm._

_"I think I finally decided on a school." she finally said_

_"Where?" he said sitting back wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

_"It's out state." she said_

_"Boston? Cause that's nothing but a 4,5 hour drive."_

_" University of Miami." she finally told him_

_Taylor did't say anything. He wanted her to go to college but he was hoping she stay home and attend NYU or Columbia. "Why there?"_

_"When I went on a campus tour I loved it." She said "Are you mad?" she asked turning her body so she could look him in the face_

_"It's so far." he said 'No I don't like it. You're MINE!'_

_"I know. I've looked at other school and all what they have to offer Miami just seem like the best choice for me." she said "But if you don't want me to go I won't. I was accepted into NYU and Columbia they don't offer what Miami are offering me."_

_"What was they offering?" he asked not really interested_

_"Full academic scholarship I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Room and Board, books, the classes itself all paid for. And the money I get in my scholarship I can use to my own leisure. Like I have to stay in the dorms for one year but I can get something off campus and I'll be able to pay for it. I wouldn't have to get a job I could focus on my studies."_

_Taylor didn't say a word._

_"Taylor..."_

_"I would hate to let you go...but you have something I wasted away."_

_"You can come and visit me."_

_"I know and I will."_

_The storm passed over early the next morning, the guys left leaving Alex and Taylor alone._

_"You've been quiet." Alex said as she got dress_

_"Got a lot on my mind." he said putting his boots on._

_Alex nodded and put her shoes on as well._

_Taylor got her back to his parents just as his mom was getting breakfast on the table._

_"Hey you guys power back on." he said when they walked in the door_

_"Yeah it came on 2 hrs after the strom pass." his dad said_

_"Alex you'll be happy to know your grandmother will be home later on tonight."_

_"Cool I can't wait to see her."_

_Alex packed her things and Taylor took her home._

_The drive home was silent and it was killing Alex._

_"Taylor what's wrong? You've been quiet since our talk last night."_

_Taylor didn't answered her he just continued to drive until he reach Alex house._

_He parked the car and left it running to keep it warm._

_"I lied last night." he said_

_"What?"_

_"I lied last night when I said I was okay with you leaving to go to school in Florida. I hate the thought of you going and not being able to see you anytime I want. I'm also scared."_

_"Scared?"_

_"Scared that you're leave and forget about me. You'll find yourself some college educate preppie."_

_"How could I forget about you? You're my first and I want you to be my only."_

_"I'm not usually this senstive guy but you're different from most girls I've dated."_

_"Let's go in, I need to get the house warm up before Grams get home." she said_

_Taylor helped her with her bags and when they walked was surprise to find the someone already there._

_"Well well well if it isn't Grams favorite Redbone."_

_"What are you doing here Willie,Grams said you not allowed in here when she's not here."_

_"Yeah what Grams won't know won't kill her now will it. And look at this you brought a friend home." he said searching for whatever he was looking for_

_Willie was one of Alex many cousins who didn't like her, and they made no effort in not showing it either._

_"You need to leave Willie." Alex said standing her ground_

_"Don't worry Redbone I'm leaving as soon I get some things. Grams won't mind."_

_"You heard time to go." Taylor said finally speaking_

_"Or what big guy you going to through me out?"_

_"Don't tempt me."_

_"Whatever." he said grabbing a bag and leaving out the door._

_"You shouldn't have let him leave with whatever he has."_

_"I'll let Grams deal with it..she scarier than me." she said grabbing her bags and taking them upstairs._

_Taylor never understood what Alex ever did to make her other family member hate her,they all had about 15 to 20 years on her._

_Alex walked back down the stairs, she looked embarrassed._

_"I guess you have things to do." she said_

_"Not really." he said meeting her halfway. "You don't have to be embarrassed." he told her_

_"I don't want to talk about it." she said_

_"Okay we'll watch TV." he said taking her hand walking to the living room._

_They both fell asleep watchng MTV when Carol walked in the house._

_"Alexandra...Alex I'm home baby." she said walking into the house, but no one answer._

_She saw Taylor's van outside that has her worried. She was about to go upstairs and check when she heard something coming from the living room._

_She walked in and found the TV on but it was watching the occpuants on the couch instead of them watching it._

_Taylor stir and open his eyes to find Carol watching them._

_"Mrs. Williams.."_

_"No no Taylor you don't have to explain."_

_"Yes I do, when we got here Willie was in the house and after he left I didn't want to leave her alone."_

_"That's very noble of you Taylor and thank you for looking after her." she said_

_He nodded and move Alex off of him trying not to disrupted her sleep._

_"I'm get on out of here." he said grabbing his leather coat and walking out the door_

_"Thanks again Taylor." she said closing and locking the door behind him. She took a blanket from the closet and cover Alex up with it._

_"Sweet dreams baby." she said kissing her forehead and turning off the TV_

_"Taylor." she whispered in her sleep._

_That made Carol stop and look at her granddaughter. She was turning into a beautiful young woman and probably has been turning heads left and right, and that has her worried._

_Both of her daughters we're already pregnant by the time they we're Alex age and didn't graduate high school. Before the age of 21 was already on their 3rd baby._

_Shee wanted something more for her._

_Tomorrow she was going to have a little talk with Taylor Reese._

_Alex wok the next morning to find Taylor was no where in sight._

_Carol walked into the lving room as she was sitting up._

_"Glad to see you awake."_

_"Grams when did you get here?" she said standing to strentch_

_"Late my flight was delayed."_

_"God I don't remember falling asleep." she said "How Aunt Isabelle."_

_"Stable but it's only a matter of time." she said_

_Alex was quiet not sure what to say she just hugged her. "I'm going to take a shower."_

_"Okay baby I'll have breakfast on the table when you come back down." she told her_

_"Grams..was Taylor here when you got home."_

_"Yes he told me what happen with Willie."_

_"Yeah he was here when Taylor brought me home."_

_"And I'm happy Taylor stand with you." she said_

_"Yeah, he's a good guy." she said smiling. "I'll be back down."_

_Alex jumped in the shower and washed her hair. She didn't have swim practice until Monday so she was going to take advantage of her time off._

_Alex was towle drying her hair when she heard a commotion down stairs._

_"Grams?" she called out_

_"Stay up there Alexandra." her grandmother called back_

_Alex didn't go down the stairs but stood near the staircase listening._

_"That's right grandma protect your favorite grand baby."_

_"Willie I told you about coming over here unannounce and further more when I'm not home."_

_"I just needed to borrow some things."_

_"For what? To get your next fix. This is not the house to come to fed your habit."_

_"What would you rather I do? Knock off a liquor store? Go and rob some old lady?"_

_"No I rather you go and get yourself clean up try to make something of your life."_

_"We all can't be overachievers like your precious Alexandra."_

_"And how is getting clean is overachieving?"_

_"You treat us like we don't exist yet put all your effort into her." Willie said pointing up the stairs. "Why is she so fucking special?"_

_"Watch your tongue!" she said with a stern voice. "I don't understand why it is so hard for all you to realize that child didn't have a mother or father to raise her. You had that in your life and brother and sister as well. If it wasn't for me she be in foster care and I'll be damn if my flesh and blood is raise by some lazy bum whos only in it for paycheck every month."_

_"Like her folks are any better. Uncle James out there somewhere still shooting up. And mother dear is busy living lavish lifestyle, poor thing had to choose between her bi-racial baby or daddy's money.I dont blame her I would have chosen the money too."_

_Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got up and went into her room to call Taylor._

_"I have never in my 65 years of life have seen or heard such haterd."_

_"Yeah well that's life."_

_"You need to leave. That child has never done anything to any of you and treat her like she's the cause of everything you've done wrong in your life. You want to blame someone take a look in the mirror and wake up."_

_Alex put her clothes on and hurried down the stairs_

_"Alex where are you going?" Carol asked when she saw Alex heading out the door._

_"Out." she said hurring out the door_

_Carol hurried after her but by the time she open the door Alex was already in Taylor van._

_"Looks like the apple doesn't fall very from a tree. You think someone like him is going keep her on 'the right track'. Those italian are known you using ppl and he's no different." Willie said walking out the door._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"What happen?" Taylor asked_

_"Nothing I want to talk about I had to get out of there." she said putting her seatbelt on_

_"Where do you want to go?"_

_"I don't care."_

_Taylor nodded and drove, he wasn't sure where he was headed but if she needed to escape then fine. Before he knew they were in Coney Island walking along the boardwalk._

_"I was drying my hair when I heard a noise downstairs, Willie was back and Grams was cutting into him." she finally said sitting on a bench_

_Taylor didn't say a word just sat next to her, letting her get it out._

_"He started in on how she it only seems she care about me, how she only takes care of me...I've been trouble from the start." she said_

_"No you haven't." he countered_

_"Yes I have my father didn't care enough abouut me to get of drugs, and my mom...I didn't know much about her I never asked, but comes to fine up she living the high life n the upper eastside. I guess having a baby would have cramped her style."_

_"But you have your Grams." he told her_

_"I know..but it would be nice to see them you know them. To know that they really do care about me."_

_"I can't speak for them..but I know if it wasn't for the fact that your Grams loves you so much she took you in. And had she not done so I wouldn't know you, Matty wouldn't know you, Scrapa or Marbles wouldn't know you either."_

_"I can't imagine my life without you in it." she said looking with tears into his eyes. "I want to go back to your place."_

_Taylor didn't say a word just grabbed her hand and lead her to his van._

_Unbeknownst to them that a person was watching closely...he needed to have a little talk to Carol Williams._

_Taylor spooned behind Alex back, kissing her sweaty neck. When they arrived at his building they barely made it in his apartment before they had their clothes off in bed making love all afternoon._

_"I love you Taylor." she said sleepily._

_"I love you too.." he said just sleepily_

_When they finally woke up from the sexual induced coma, what seem like only a few minutes of dosing was actually hours._

_"She is going to kill me." Alex said getting dress_

_"No it's me she'll be after. I'm the one who's corrupting you."_

_"If corruption is this good..."_

_"Stop let's get you home." he said pushing her to the front door._

_When he pulled up outside her house they sat there for a minute._

_"Scare to go in?"_

_"A little I think she suspected we're more than just friends now."_

_"Is that a bad thing."_

_"No but I can suspect a lecture coming upon my entry."_

_"Does she still think your a virgin?"_

_"Not anymore." she said laughing "I guess I better go in."_

_"It'll be alright Alex I promise." he told her_

_Alex smiled at his words and lean over and kissed him._

_"Pick me up from school tomorrow." she said and jumped out the car._

_Taylor waited until she was inside before he pulled off._

_Alex closed the door and locked it._

_"Where have you been?" Carol asked at the foot of the stairs._

_"Out with Taylor." she said turning to her_

_"Look Alex I know you two are friends and all but I think you need to cool it with him...all them."_

_"Grams..."_

_"I talked to Mr. Williams today he said he saw you and Taylor in his pharmacy the other day...buying condoms." She said_

_"Grams..." she said not being able to look at her._

_"Are you having sex? she asked and Alex didn't answer her._

_"Grams we were careful." she finally said_

_"Jesus." she said getting off the stairs_

_"Gram wait..."_

_"Why would you do that? You have potenital, a future and you're going to throw it all away on him."_

_"No I'm not. We were careful Grams I promise. Taylor loves me and he wants me to go to school. He even encourage me to take the offer in Miami and I am." she said_

_"He loves you? Do you even realize that he has probably said that to the countless other girls he has taken home to bed."_

_"You can't just give him a chance can you? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have any friends. He looks at me and I feel...beautiful..."_

_"You are beautiful and you don't need someone like him telling you that are."_

_"Why do you all of sudden have a problem with him? I'm them you know...I know the consequences of my actions and I'm taking all the neccessary precautions."_

_"I don't want you to ruin your future."_

_"Isn't that what I am anyway,someones mistake they didn't want."_

_"Alex..."_

_"I never ask you about my mother...yet I stood at the top of those stairs and heard everything." she said said pointing up the stairs_

_"You never asked...I felt like when and only when you wanted to know more I would tell you."_

_"Taylor Reese isn't a bad guy Grams...he wants more for me just like you do."_

_"I...I don't know what to say...I'm not condoning what your doing nor am I consenting but since I can't be with you all hours of the day...I'm trusting you to do the right thing."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me yet, have you have dinner yet?" she said walking to the kitchen_

_"No not yet." she said following to the kitchen to help her_

_The next day while Alex was at school Carol called Taylor mother Lorraine and asked to send Taylor over._

_She was taking her tea kettle off the stove when there was a knock on the front door._

_"Hello Taylor come on in." she said opening the door for him._

_"Thanks ." he said walking in making sure to wipe his feet._

_"You can hang your coat up here and join me in the kitchen." she said_

_Taylor hung his coat up and went to join her in the kitchen._

_"Have a you like a cup of tea?" she asked_

_"Water is just fine." he said_

_Carol got a him and glass of water and finish making her tea for herself._

_"Now I asked here to talk about Alexandra." she said taking a seat_

_Taylor nodded and let her continue._

_"Now I know you and your friends have been friends with my grand-daughter since you guys were knee high and all but it has come to my attention that you and Alex have something more going on."_

_"Well me and Alex have gotten closer in recent weeks."_

_"Oh I know how close you have gotten. So close both of you were seen in Williams Pharmacy buying condoms while I was away visiting my sick sister."_

_"I was getting the condoms but Alex was just getting her snack she like."_

_"Child I know you not trying to run that game on me." she said "She already told me you two have 'consummate' your relationship. Now I'm going to tell her what I told you I'm condoning nor am I consenting but please be careful with her she has a lot going for her and I would really hate to see it wasted."_

_"I know how much college means to her I do. I hate the idea of her leaving but I would hate myself more for making her stay knowing she has a better opportunity out there."_

_"That's good to hear."_

_"I have to go I'm picking Alex up and school is letting out in 5 minutes."_

_"Okay and if she's going over to your place make sure she does her homework please." she said letting him out_

_"Yes ma`ma."_

_Alex was waiting outside the school for Taylor._

_**'He should have been here by now.'**__ she thought_

_"What's up Alex." a voice said behind her_

_Alex turned and found Dean McClellan ,star quaterback of the varsity football team._

_"Hi Dean." she said turning back around_

_"So what new? Waiting on your boyfriend."_

_"Yeah I'm waiting on my boyfriend, why?"_

_"Just I never took as a mobster type of girl."_

_"And what kinds of girl did you take me for?"_

_"I'm not sure, I guess someone like me." he said giving her his 1000 watt smile._

_"And do you think Missy would take a liking to me going for someone like you?"_

_"What Missy doesn't know won't hurt her." he said getting close to her. "How about you and me go somewhere and get to know each other a little better."_

_"As tempting as that offer is I'm going to have to decline." she said moving away from him._

_"Come on now don't be shy." he said wrapping his arm around_

_"Look jock I said no go try and fraternize some other poor unsuspecting freshmen."_

_"Look I'm not usually this nice to charties cases so be a little grateful."_

_"Is there a problem here?"_

_They both turned around to find Taylor there._

_"No problem bud just trying to convince this lovely young lady to come home with me."_

_"Well you see that is a problem...because this lovely young lady is my girl. And I appericate it if you take your fucking hands off of her."_

_Dean step back holding up his hands in surrender. "My bad man."_

_"Yeah step the fuck off before I break your fucking face."_

_Taylor took Alex hand and walked off to his van._

_"Thanks." she said buckling up_

_"Sorry I'm late I was talking to your..." he said trailing off_

_"My what?"_

_"I was talking to your grandmother."_

_"Really what about?" she asked curiously_

_"About you. She wants to make sure I have the best intentions." he said_

**_Present day_**

Alex walked back to her cubicle to finish her work. She was busy concentrating when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Alex." said Jenna

"What can I do you for Jenna?"

"Umm this is going to sound silly but that guy who was here..."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if he's your...are you two..."

"Your wondering if Taylor and I are seeing each other?"

"Yeah."

"Well it depends on how you would define 'seeing'."

"I just wanted to know cause I am intrested in him.

"Here's his number.." she read it off to her.

"Thanks Alex."

"No thanks now maybe he can leave me alone now." she turning back to do her work.

At the end of the day Alex packed up and left to go home.

"I thought you never come down." she heard as soon as she step off the elevator.

Alex turned to find Taylor standing in the lobby of the building she work in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waiting on you. Need a ride?"

"The subway is fine." she said walking around him

"It's not safe for a pretty girl like you. Come on its on my way."

"No thanks."

"Alex please let me give you a ride its the least I can do."

"The least you can do for what? Showing up at my house at midnight and leaving after you were done using me? No thanks."

Taylor grabbed her by the arm. "I am sick and tired of you and that fuck up attitude of yours. but it's going to stop." he said walking her to his car

"Get your fucking hands of me." she said snatching her arm from him

"Get in." he said opening the car door.

"No fucking way."

"Get in the fucking car." he said towering over her

Alex reluctantly got into the car. "Good girl." he said closing the door.

As Taylor drove off, Jenna stood watching them. "Bitch." she said

There was a unconfortable silence in the car as Taylor drove to Brooklyn.

"For what its worth I'm sorry..for everything."

Alex turned and looked at him. "You'll be recieveing a phone call soon."

"From?"

"Jenna Thomas."

Taylor thought for a minute. "The overly tan, fake bottle blonde chick."

"Yeah she's infatuated with you." she said laughing

"Thanks a lot." he said sarcasticly

"If it's any constellation she known for her head game around the office." she said laughing

"It's good hearing you genuinely laughing again."

Alex looked at him. "I haven't had anythig to laugh about in a while."

"Does that have anything to do with me?"

"It's not just you it's everything Taylor. I'm tired this career move isn't what I thought it would be." she said

"Then quit."

"I don't want to start over."

"Alex whether you want to acknowledge it or not your loaded."

"Taylor don't." she said not wanting to hear this again

"What you inherited nearly half of family dynasty."

"Taylor..."

"If I were you I tell them to kiss my ass."

Alex didn't say anything she just thought back to when she finally got what she wanted...to know her parents.

**_Two months before Graduation_**

_Carol sat at the kitchen table eating lunch, Alex would be home real soon and then they would look for her a prom dress._

_The doorbell rung and she got up to go get and was shock at who was there._

_"Hello , may I come in?"_

_Carol stepped aside and let her in._

_"Virgina, what can I do you for?" she asked take a seat on the couch in the living room._

_"I know it crazy how I just showed up out of no where after almost 18 years,But my father recently passed away and he has left some things to Alex."_

_"Virgina I'm sorry about your lost and I don't mean to be rude but if I remember correctly your father is the reason why you're not raising Alexandra in the first place."_

_"Yes you are correct but..."_

_"But what? You had a choice and you choose a lavish lifestyle oppose to being a mother. And I have to say you giving her up was the best thing that ever happen to her and me."_

_"Mrs. Williams you have no idea how much I've regretted that descison I made but at the time I felt like I didn't have a choice. My father wasn't as kind and genious as the media made him out to be he was cruel,emtionless man to his family. I always wondered about her. I wondered if she looked like her father or me or both of us combined." she said with tears in her eyes_

_Carol got up and grabbed a photo album she has of Alex from the time she brought her home from the hospital and handed it to her._

_Virgina open it and smiled, "She is so beautiful. Look at all that hair." she said flipping through the album._

_"Her eyes...their gray?" she asked looking at Carol_

_"Yes..one day I got up to get her, she was about 5 or 6 months old, and she looked up at me and with those big gray eyes and smile. I knew they were going to be light but that was a shock."_

_"She's tall too...James is tall."_

_"Yes she definetly gets that from him."_

_"I saw a article in paper some months ago they were talking about her accomplishments at her school and where she was headed...it didn't have a photo but I could tell from the way it was written she was beautiful."_

_"I have to say she has a good head on her shoulders and wants to continued on...theres no telling where she can do." Carol said_

_"Grams..I'm home." Alex called out upon entering the house_

_"In the living room baby."_

_Alex walked into the room to greet her grandmother and her visitor."Hello." she said_

_"Alexandra this is Virgina Bedford...she's a friend of the family."_

_"Hi nice to meet you." Alex said shaking her hand_

_"Same to you." she said in a small voice_

_"Grams I'm go fix me a snack I work overtime in laps today."_

_"You're a athlete?"Virgina asked_

_"Yeah I swim." she said walking into the kitchen_

_"I should be going," Virgina said once Alex was out of earshot. "Here's the paper and digital copy of my father's will." she said handing her the contents from her purse._

_"I'll give them a once over." Carol said taking the items from her_

_Virgina walked to the front door with Carol behind her, but she stop and turned. "Does she ask about me..us?" she asked_

_"Recently yes she has. Does she want to know more? I don't know. When she comes to me and ask who are and where she can find you...I'll tell her."_

_"Thank you."_

_"And I want you to do one thing for me?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Tell her the truth. No lies."_

_"I will I promise." she said and left_

_Carol closed the door and locked it._

_"She seems nice. How come I never met her before?" Alex asked walking out the kitchen with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

_"She's been away for a while."_

_"Okay I'm going to go do some studying."_

_"I really wish you would reconsider Prom."_

_"Grams why would I go to some stuffy party with all those stuck up jackass."_

_"Alex..."_

_"I know watch my mouth."_

_"Alex I really think you should go. I look at you and all rest of those girls at that school and you have them scared. For years they been told they're beauitful and smart and here you walk in that school and turns heads and have the smart to go along with it. A girl Prom is a right of passage. Don't let those stuck jackasses take away from you,"_

_"I don't know."_

_"And you a strapping young man to be your date."_

_Alex thought for a minute of what it would be like to walk in the venue on the arm of Taylor._

_"I guess we could look for a dress this weekend." she said_

_Later on that night after Alex had gone to bed Carol snuck back down the stairs to watch the tape Virgina hads left her._

_She pop it in and turn the volume up to where only she could here it._

_On the screen was Vrigina Bedford father Elliott Grayson of Grayson Finaical. The man look fragile, his skin had a greyish color and he was hook up to all types if wires._

_**"Hello Alexandra my name is Elliott, Elliott Grayson I am your grandfather and if you're watching this video then I have passed on. You're probably about 18 years old now and as beautiful as your mother. 18 years ago I forced your mother Virgina to give you up,I was a fool. A racist fooled and I guess now God has showed what how he take care of those who think their mightier then Him. Your mother was in rehab when she met your father James, I of course disapprove because I only saw one thing..the color of his skin, but that didn't stop them to caring on their affair. Before you were born I gave your mother a ultimatum, either she gives you up for adoption and keeps her lavish lifestyle or she keeps you anf fortite her trust fund."** he said and started coughing_

_A nurse came into view giving Grayson a drink of water, she also took out a syrgine._

_**"No. NO!"** he said coughing_

_**"You need it."** the nurse told him_

_**"I need to do this. And I need to do it not dope up."** he said with a firm voice._

_**"Alexandra after I found I was sick and too far gone that all they can do is keep me comfortable,I did some soul searching and it lead me back to you."** He said stopping to take a breathe. **"My mortality made me realize that it is more to life than money, and that God see more than the color of your skin."**_

_Once again the nurse stepped into view and gave him a drink of water._

**_"I can't take back what happen 18 years ago, I don' t think I even want to. I've read the newspaper articles about your achievements and it's obvious your grandmother Carol has done a fine job. That's why for your hard work and hers I'm leaving a hefty sum of my estate, which include real estate, shares in the business, jewelry and money...all together it equal out to the sum of $565,000,000."_**

_Carol felt all the air rush from her lungs thought she was going to to have a heart attack. She couldn't believe what she just heard._

_She looked over the paper work and saw that only half of what she getting. By the time she 25 she will be a billionaire._

_**"Carol I know your probably watching which is way I want you to wait and hold off on letting her know about her inhertience until YOU feel like she ready. I am for the grief I may have cause..I really am."** he said and the video turned off_


End file.
